Com aplicar Unsolclic
Configuració de la nanostation amb unsolclic Un cop tenim el node, els trastos, la radio i els enllaços creats, es pot obtenir la configuració d'unsolclic. Trobareu una opció de menú al vostre node Per exemple: http://guifi.net/ca/guifi/device/38885/view/unsolclic El resultat ha de ser quelcom similar a: # Generat per a: # AirOsv30 Click here to download configuration file for: BNCLFontConstitucioRd1 Put the mouse cursor over the link. Right click the link and select "Save Link/Target As..." to save to your Desktop. # Configuration for AirOs> Unsolclic version:1.1 !! WARNING: Beta version !! # Device: BNCLFontConstitucioRd1 # # Methods to upload/execute the file: # 1.- As a file. Upload this through web managment: # a.System->Configuratuion Managment->Locate file # b.Upload # 2.- Telnet: Open a terminal session, create new /tmp/system.cfg file and # cut&paste the contents of the file. Save it an execute the command: # # /usr/etc/rc.d/rc.softrestart save # # Notes: # -Web access method is recommended # (the script reconfigures some IP addresses, so communication can be lost. # 192.168.1.1 will be the new one) # -Changes are done in user passwords on the device, default user and password # are changed to root/guifi. # -The ACK is set to 45 for 802.11b mode, and to 25 for 802.11a(600 meters aprox) # ## Link to AP info Ap SSID = guifi.net-BncliseJoanCorominesRd1AP0 WAN Ip address = 10.228.165.34 WAN Netmask = 255.255.255.224 WAN Gateway = 10.228.165.33 Primary DNS Server = 10.228.130.162 Secondary DNS Server = Device HostName = BNCLFontConstitucioRd1 IEEE 802.11 Mode: = A (5Ghz) Antenna Selection or/and Polarization: = Main/Internal - Vertical Configuració per la web Primer de tot us heu de connectar al dispositiu. Els valors per defecte o de fàbrica de la nanostation són: *'IP': 192.168.1.20 *'Màscara': 255.255.255.0 *'Usuari': ubnt *'Paraula de pas': ubnt Podeu utilitzar IP Aliasing per connectar-vos al dispositiu. Per exemple: $ sudo ifconfig eth0:1 192.168.1.19 netmask 255.255.255.0 up NOTA: En aquest exemple suposem que la vostra interfície de xarxa és la eth0. Si no és així modifiqueu aquest valor per adaptar-lo al vostre cas. Aneu a l'apartat: System->Configuration Management thumb|left|649px|Pujar configuració unsolclic {C} {C}I utilitzeu el boto Navega per localitzar el fitxer de configuració que voleu aplicar. El fitxer de configuració el trobareu a l'enllaç on posa: Click here to download configuration file for: El podeu descarregar amb wget: $ wget http://guifi.net/files/nanostation/BNCLFontConstitucioRd1.cfg IMPORTANT: En el cas de les nanostation el fitxer que cal aplicar és el .cfg!!! Un cop heu indicat el fitxer feu clic a Upload. Per aplicar els canvis heu d'estar atents al missatge que sortira a la part superior de la pàgina web. Feu clic a Apply i espereu una estona a que s'apliquin els canvis: thumb|640px|Aplicar canvis NOTA IMPORTANT: Tingueu en compte que aquesta IP és una IP molt comuna i que és molt possible que el vostre gateway tingui la mateixa IP. Si voleu evitar problemes, canvieu aquesta adreça abans d'aplicar unsolclic al dispositiu. Al aplicar unsolclic, l'usuari i la paraula de pas passen a ser: *'Usuari': root *'Paraula de pas': guifi També pot ser que la IP hagi canviat a 192.168.1.1. Consulteu també el document: http://guifi.net/files/Manual_unsoclick_Nanostation.pdf Per veure un pas a pas amb exemples de com pujar la configuració de guifi.net a una nanostation. Configuració per Telnet Connecteu-vos via Telnet: $ telnet 192.168.1.20 Poseu l'usuari i paraula de pas de fàbrica del dispositiu (ubnt, ubnt). Un cop dins del dispositiu creeu el fitxer: $ vi /tmp/system.cfg I enganxeu el text d'un solclic. Un cop salveu el fitxer executeu: $ /usr/etc/rc.d/rc.softrestart save Recursos: *http://guifi.net/files/Manual_unsoclick_Nanostation.pdf Manual *http://wiki.ubnt.com/wiki/index.php/AirOS Configuració de trasto Microtik(SXT a l'exemple) amb unsolclic Un cop tenim el node, els trastos, la radio i els enllaços creats, es pot obtenir la configuració d'unsolclic. Trobareu una opció de menú al vostre node En aquest cas el trasto es un router Microtik SXT(que incorpora el router i l'antena). thumb|left|642px|SXT de Microtik I el node s'ha definit com segueix, enllaçant a un punt d'accès thumb|640px|Dades Trasto SXT L'accès a l'unsolclic el trobeu a una opció del menú superior de la pàgina on es configura el trasto, anomenada unsolclic.Per exemple: http://guifi.net/ca/guifi/device/41174/view/unsolclic Al seguir aquest enllaç, es veu una pàgina web plena de text, aquest text és la configuració que caldrà aplicar al trasto. S'hi tenen varies alternatives per aplicar la configuració: thumb|640px|Alternatives d'aplicació del unsolclic Aplicació de unsolclic a.- Amb winbox Per a conectar amb el trasto amb el winbox.exe, es necessitarà de la eina Wine. Si no disposareu d'ella es pot afegir al programari amb l'ordre: apt-get install wine Després tan sols cal fer doble clic a sobre de la icona de winbox per executar-lo. thumb|666px|Pantalla principal de conexió de winbox Ara s'han d'introduir les dades per conectar amb el trasto, les dades de fàbrica són: Una vegada conectats amb winbox al trasto, heu d'anar a New Terminal, on apareix una finestra de terminal similar a la següent: thumb|850px|Routeros-> New terminal Nota: Al passar la configuració de guifi.net sobre una màquina que ja havia estat configurada amb unsolclic, potser que el trasto es quede amb una configuració incorrecta. Cal abans fer un: ''/system reset-configuration '' (escriviu això a la terminal) ' I ara heu de copiar el contingut del fitxer de l'unsolclic i apegar-lo directament a la terminal.' Si no hi veieu cap part del codi en roig, vol dir que el fitxer unsolclic s'ha aplicat correctament. en cas contrari, s'haura de tornar a fer un Reset i tornar a apegar el codi de l'unsolclic. Fonts: *http://acacha.org *http://guifi.net[[]] Categoría:Guifi.net